Dream Celebration
by Akankshaduofan
Summary: This is a birthday gift to Zeba love duo (Zeba di)... I m posting it today as a advance gift... Happy birthday


**Happy birthday to u**

 **Happy birthday to u**

 **Happy birthday dear Zeba di**

 **Happy birthday to u**

Here is an OS for u di... hope u will like it...

 **29th Dec**

A beautiful girl of mid 20 was sleeping peacefully in her room... when two girls one of 19 years nd second of 18 years entered in her room...

First girl (18 years) with socking expression : Aaj ye kuchh jyada der tk nhi so rhi h... humesha to hum sbse pehle uth jati hai... even is thand me bhi sunrise se pehle uthti hai aur aaj itne special din itne der tk so rhi hai... kuchh bolo yaar di... uthayein inhe ya sone de...

Second girl (19 years) with a smile : Tum kuchh bolne dogi to bolungi na... kbse khud bole ja rhi ho wo bhi Rajdhani ki speed se...

First with fake angry look : Mtlb main jyada bolti hu... main tumse baat hi nhi karungi... jao katti

Second smiled seeing her fake anger : Awww... meri Nikku to naraj ho gai mujhse...(holding her ears) Di is chholly behna... Nikki smiled with this... achchha chal Didu ko uthate hai...

Both started trying to wake up their Didu... but Didu was not in mood to wake up... meanwhile a girl entered in the room nd became socked to see the situation...

Third girl (socked) : Hayy Ram... ye kya ho rha h aaj... Akku di... Nikki di... plzz pinch me... main jag gai hu n... sapna to nhi dekh rhi... tabiyat to thik hai na Didu ki??...

Akku gave a light slap on her head : Chal nautanki... tum bhi uthao yaar hum dono to thak gaye... yaar ye jaam to inka hai na... aaj hume krna pad rha h... plzz Princess help kr do...

Chitra : Wo kya hai na... roj hum pareshan krte hai na uthne me to aaj ye kaam didu ne apne hisse me le liya hai... now dramatically... waise inhe uthane me help karungi to mujhe kya milega... aakhir itne mehnat ka kaam hai

Akku : One correction princess... hum pareshan nhi krte sirf tum dono... main didu ke thodi der baad uth jati hu...

Nikki : Chhodo yaar tum dono... aur pari tu rehne de... main utha lungi didu ko... kangali chal rhi hai... abhi chocolates ke liye paise nhi hai humare pas...

Chitra with anger : Huh!! jao uthao... (immitating Nikki) Kangali hai... huh... saying this she turned her back towards them

Akku : Kya yaar yhan ek kaam ho nhi rha aur tumlog lad rhi ho... meanwhile they listen a voice... kya ho rha hai... kya hua Akku kaun lad rha hai

Akku with a sad expression : Kuchh nhi Didu... wahi roj ki ldai... Aap ye sb chhodo... (hugging her Didu with broad smile) "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIDU"

Zeba with a sweet smile : Thank u so much dear...Aur tum dono ko kuchh nhi kehna??

Nikki nd Chitra almost jumped on bed and hugged Zeba together : MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY DIDU

Zeba in hug with smile : Thank u so much

Akku : Chalo yaar abhi sara kaam baki hai... aap fresh ho jao didu... main breakfast ready krti hu aur aap dono ka agar sulah sapata ho gya ho to mere upar thoda meherbani kr do... help kr do meri... aur Princess aapka chocolate fridge me hai... le lo... saying this she went from there towards kitchen... Nikki and Chitra also followed her silently

Trio entered the kitchen nd started their work silently... after sometime Zeba joined them...

Zeba : Kya baat hai... kafi sannata hai yhan... tabiyat thik hai na tum logo ki

Akku : Ab kya karun Didu... koi kuchh bol hi nhi rha to main akele diwaron se to batein nhi kr skti na...

Chitra angrily : Aap to chup hi rho di... khud dant diya hume... Akku opened her mouth in sock listening this... aur upar se keh rhi ho kuchh bol nhi rhe hum

Nikki supporting her : Aur nhi to kya... dant sunne ke baad kaun bolega kuchh...

Akku socked : Maine kb danta tumlogo ko... ye to jhutha iljam lga rhi ho...

Nikki : Achchha... to kisne kaha ki hum roj ldai krte hai...

Akku : Ooo... mtlb ye tumlogo ko dantna lgta hai... ok... main kuch nhi kahungi aage se... saying this she turned her face other side... suddenly Nikki nd Chitra started tickling her and trio began to laugh... after controlling their laugh... trio hugged each other when

Zeba : Hello madam... main bhi hu yhan... yaar mujhe koi puchh hi nhi rha... trio turned nd said together 'chholly didu' and all shared a group hug... they seperated from the hug with the sound of ringing phone...

Zeba : Mummy ka phone hai... main abhi aai... saying this she went to attend the call...

Chitra : Main apna chocolate lene ja rhi hu... nd she went from there... After sometime all were present on the dining table for breakfast...

Akku : Waise Didu... kya keh rhi thi Aunty?

Zeba : Nothing serious... birthday wish krne ke liye call kiya tha mummy ne... keh rhi thi subah se try kr rhi thi but lag hi nhi rha tha...

Akku : Ok... aapne kaha nhi late wish kr rhi hain app...

Zeba : Nhi yaar... Subah se yry kr rhi thi but networking problem... By the way... mera gift kaha hai??... Kya de rhi ho tumlog mujhe??

Akku : Wo aapko shaam ko milega...Kyu behno?

Nikki : Haa... haa shaam ko mil jayega

Chitra : Haa shaam ko surprise ke liye taiyar rehna...

Zeba : Please btao na... kya krne wale ho tumlog??

Trio together : **Suurrrppprrriise btaya nhi jata didu... wait nd watch**

 **In the Evening**

The hall was lightly decorated... without any taam jham... and Zeba was becoming ready nd Chitra was helping her... and Nikki and Akku were waiting for somebody impatiently...

Nikki : Yaar di... ye log aaye kyu nhi... kbse wait kr rhe hai... Didu taiyar ho gai to surprise ka kabada nikal jayega...

Akku : Tujhe mumbai ke traffic ka to pta hai na... aur kitni muskil se convince kiya hai unhe aane ke liye... sabar rakho aa jayenge...

Nikki : Main to thoda sabar kr bhi lu... but ye tumhari princess hai... kbse text kr rhi hai... aaye ya nhi aaye ya nhi...

Akku : Usko bolo Didu ko busy rakhe...

Nikki : Ok...

After sometime... waiting period got over...a car stopped at the door of the house and two most special person came out of it... nd entered in house

Nikki with her cute smile : Most welcome... Aaplogo ne humare liye time nikala... Thank u so much... aaiye... plzz have a sit... at the same time Akku headed towards them with coffee...

Akku while giving them coffee : Thank u so much for coming...

One of the person : It's our pleasure!!... By the way... where is the birthday girl...

Nikki : Aa rhi hain... I m sure... wo puri socked ho jayengi

Meanwhile... the birthday girl in navy blue long gown along with chhotu sis Chitra came there nd became socked to see the guest

Chitra,Nikki nd Akku smiled seeing her expression and the two guests also smiled seeing her socked

Both guests together : HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEBA... with this she came out of her trace nd hugged her trio sisters... all became socked with her act

Zeba in hug : Thank u so much... mujhe ye sbse khas toufa diya hai tum logo ne... she seperated from them nd turned towards guest

Zeba : I am sorry... main socked ho gai thi... Thank u... Thank u so much DAYA SIR ND ABHIJEET SIR... Thank u so much for coming... ye mere bithday ka sbse special gift hai mere friends ki taraf se...

Chitra smiled : Actually sir... ye aapki bahut badi fan hai... aise hum sb aapke aur aapki frienship ke bahut bade wale fan hai... To Didu kaisa lga surprise...

Zeba : Bahut Bahut Bahut achchha... Thank u so much

Abhijeet sir : Are bhai... aaplogo ne itne pyar se bulaya tha ki hume aana hi tha...

Daya sir : Haa sahi kaha boss... aur agr hum nhi aate to ye aaplogo ke chehre ki khushi miss kr dete na... to fayde me to hum rahe

Nikki : So sweet of u Sir... we are really oblized to u for coming... (dramatically) warna Didu ki itni badi wali smile kaha dekhne ko milti hai...

Akku : Absolutely right behna...

Duo forwarded a box towards them

Abhijeet sir with smile : Ye humari taraf se humari **Bahut badi wali fans** ke liye ek chhota sa gift...

Daya sir forwarding a box : Aur haa ye birthday girl ke liye special gift...

Zeba hesitately : Sir... iski kya jarurat thi... aaplog aa gye yahi bahut badi baat hai...

Akku : Haa sir... aaplogo ne apne schedule me se itna time nikala wahi bahut hai humare liye...

Abhijeet sir : Jarurat nhi thi ye hume bhi pta h... hum le aaye hai... humne aaplogo ki bat maan ke aaye hai... aap bhi humare liye itna to kr hi skte ho...

Daya sir : Chhodo in sb baton ko yaar... Zeba aap apna gift khol ke dekhiye aur btaiye kaisa lga...

Zeba started opening the gift... when suddenly

A loud buzzing sound of alam clock filled in the room nd she opened her eyes with a jerk...

Akku : Didu... aaram se... aaj aapko hua kya hai... itna late kaise ho gai aap??

Zeba : Kya yaar Akku... aise bhi koi uthata hai kya... alarm clock le aa ke kaan ke paas bja rhi ho... aur thoda aur wait kr leti main apna gift kholne hi wali thi...

Akku confused : Hain!! kaisa gift??

Zeba :Tumhe yaad nhi aaj kya hai

Akku : Wo to yaad hai n...(hugging her) HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIDU... seperated from hug... aap kis gift ke bare me bol rhi thi abhi...

Zeba smiled : **Wo main sapna dekh rhi thi ki hum Mumbai me hai aur aaj Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir aaye hain... tumlogo ne surprise diya hai mujhe unhe invite krke...to wahi gift laye the**

Akku happily : Wow!!!!! Mtlb aapne hume Kolkata se Mumbai pahucha diya... achchha h real life me to mil nhi paye... sapne me hi sahi... btao na Didu... kya dekha

Zeba : Wait... wait... yaar ye dono madam kahan hain??... Sabko sath me btati hu

Nikki nd Chitra while entering in the room : Hum... yhan hai... HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIDU... ab btao aap apne dream ke bare me...

Zeba smiled : Thank u so much to all of you... aur tum dono ne sun liya tha??

Trio together : Jaldi btao na Didu... plzzzzz

Zeba started narrating the dream... nd all enjoyed the day with lots of **mauj masti nd dhum dharakka...**

 **THE END**

Dear Zeba di - This is for u... aise ye mera dream celebration hai jo maine aapko transfer kr diya... hope aapko pasand aaya ho... na aaya ho to jute chappal mat marna...Jo man aaya likh diya hai... kaisa lga btana jarur... **Happy birthday once again... May your life be blessed with all happiness and success forever... love u alot**

Guys... tell me how's it??...hope aaplogo ko bhi pasand aaya ho


End file.
